


Hoop Trundling

by redacted666



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, abigail john and arthur are poly as hell but its in the 1800s so its wack, sex but like soft, some good ol comfort, this is just straight up feel good porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted666/pseuds/redacted666
Summary: Hosea was nice enough to take Jack out adventuring for a couple hours. That gives Abigail and John plenty enough time to drag Arthur Morgan to be complete idiots together.





	Hoop Trundling

John sat on the edge of the bed, his attention on Arthur. Seemed like his mind was blank. No true expression as Abigail motioned for Morgan.  
A slow beckoning.  
There was uncertainty just like there always was. Arthur always needed a small amount of convincing. John and him were more stable in their attraction to each other, Arthur was always more rough with him. Abigail he treated like porcelain. They didn't seem as bothered by the circumstance as they should've, but nothing really about their lives were normal. 

He was still standing by the doorway.

“Arthur. Just get over here, would you? I hate you looming.” She said firmly.

“Looming?” He asked, his expression quirking with it.

“Yes. Looming.” She said back. “Jack’s with Hosea. It’s just us. C’mere.”

“This ain’t a pleasant way a courtship.”

John spoke up. “You ain’t a man deserving of such.”

“Ah, yeah, you're right there.”

And as always, Arthur buckled. Forced him to just look at the two of them. Make slow steps towards the bed and Abigail shifted in her spot. Reached for him when he got close enough and pulled him down into a kiss.

There was a level of stress when he did this. A responsibility to make them both happy. To not concentrate on one or the other too much even though they usually demanded it. It was worse when they both concentrated on him. He didn’t really see what they saw in him- Or even what came about to keep involving himself.

Arthur Morgan wondered if he was the only man in the world who would seem so ungrateful for the situation at hand.

He kissed her slow and sweetly. His hands on her neck. She smiled into it. Her own hands sliding over him to undo articles of clothing.  
He heard the bed creak as John scooted over.

“Quit kissin’ my wife, Morgan.” He said it seriously and got Arthur to part from Abigail.

It was just to grab Arthur and kiss him instead. His more forceful. Nudging his mouth against his and moving his lips against his in a way that got them licking into each other’s mouths. The position was awkward. John on his knees in front of Abigail with Arthur leaning down. Arthur broke the kiss and made the man sit.

“You’re a greedy bastard, John. Think you’d share better with your own woman.” Arthur chuckled and sat on the bed.

“I ain’t being greedy.”

“You’re always greedy, John.” Abigail spoke up. Yet she still leaned over and pulled John into a kiss. They were a lot more passionate. John was always a little bit more passionate. It was cute, in the only way a fearsome gunslinger could be.

Arthur took their make out session as a proper time to take off his boots. Remove his gun belt and set it aside. Take off his jacket. Remove his vest. His suspenders. He was about to undo his shirt when he heard the bed creek and he felt strong arms slide over him. John’s fingers undoing buttons for him that got Arthur to chuckle. Felt John leave kisses on his neck.

Abigail joined him, undoing the button on Arthur’s pants.  
“You'd think I didn't have hands." Arthur mumbled under his breath.

His Joke was ignored.

Abigail was mostly clothed. Only in her night dress but it was loose and comfortable on her. John was also mostly clothed. His union suit pulled from his torso and just bunched up at his waist. Left a little bit of modesty on the man.

Arthur always found John the most darling. Maybe it was because he was so tough all the time. Here in intimacy he was raw and he was vulnerable.

Same could be said for Abigail, but maybe he’s just known a little too much of her over the years. Doesn’t mean he still enjoyed it when her toughness softened. The two of them so calloused. Arthur liked seeing it melt.

They made Arthur to be the first one fully naked. Abigail’s hand down at his cock and stroking slowly. Mostly wrist, her grip loose and gentle. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed with him so they could kiss again. John took the time to kiss at Arthur’s neck. His hands feeling Arthur up. Never stilling. More kisses at his back right between his shoulder blades. It was an intimate way that got Arthur to hum, the sheer attention John and Abigail was giving him.

She managed to get him up with her affection, but it wasn't exactly a trouble feat. The attention alone was fuel enough. He broke the kiss and took her hand to stop her. She backed off and John did too. Welcomed Arthur fully on the bed. He went to John first. Took the man into his grip and forced his head to the side so he could kiss at his neck. Got a sigh from him as he worked his tongue against his sensitive skin. His teeth dragging along his neck then licking the same spot. Sucked on it next. Ever so gently. John groaned lowly and Arthur’s hand went up to the boy’s hair, tugged it to tilt his head further.

John gripped onto him more as Arthur gave John’s throat more attention. Right under his jaw. Just where he knew John liked it. The man’s stubble scratched at his tongue and he didn’t mind an ounce. Adoring how John keened. His breath ragged. Arthur pulled from his neck to kiss his mouth. John’s already parted for him and they were tilted enough for Arthur to slide his tongue against his, rubbing the flat of their tongues. Humming into it as they broke kisses only to replace them. Arthur’s grip on him more forceful. They could do this all night. It was so appetizing to. They’ve done it before. But John pushed him away.

And when he did he saw Abigail had her hand in John’s pants the entire time. Servicing him casually and Arthur smiled at her. She smiled back, a bit cheeky as she leaned with her smile.

“Get those pants off, John.”

John was eager to comply, Abigail helping him even though she really didn’t need to. Arthur watched them get ditched. The man was hard and Arthur immediately reached to jerk him off. John huffed a sigh.

“Abigail, mind gettin’ that dress off.” He ordered too. A little more soft.

“Uhuh.”

She listened too. Unbuttoning buttons and bunching it up her skirt to pull it upward. Arthur helped her. The moment it was off he kissed her on the mouth. His hands leaving the dress and immediately to hold her breasts. Cupping them with gentle pressure. She leaned into him and kissed him deeper.

They broke away.

“How we doin’ this?” A question that he asked every time.

“How do you want to do this, Arthur.” John would answer every time.

“If I knew I wouldn’t have asked.”

Abigail exhaled as Arthur’s hand dropped all the way down to her pussy, rubbing at her clit with the heel of his palm. She was wet, it immediately coating his fingers just by all this behavior. She had tensed up when Arthur teased the slit between her legs and she spread herself open. John went over and joined in on giving her love. Scooting behind her and pawing at her breasts. Squeezing. Thumbing over her nipples and kissing at her neck. She sighed pleasantly.

“Arthur.” She said, her voice a little heavy. Her breathing was thick. “Why don’t you take me.”

No.

He shook his head slowly, chuckling as if it was a good joke. “I ain’t doin’ that.”

“Please.” She added. Her hips rutted against Arthur’s hand. The tips of his fingers just barely fingering her, passing against her as he continued to palm at her clit. Her breath hot. John squeezed her breasts.

“No. No, I ain’t.” He kissed her. “I ain’t your husband.”

She huffed. Shut her eyes for a moment and her voice becoming firm. “And? What’s that gotta do with anything? You take John all the time.”

"John’s different.” He looked to the man who was distracted by pawing at his wife's breasts.

“How am I different?” He decided to ask.

“I ain’t takin’ your wife.”

She exhaled and nodded. Clearly a little annoyed by it though. She was stubborn. “Fine then. John. Take me. Since Arthur ain’t man enough to do it.”

Arthur laughed at that and pulled his hand away. Wiped her wetness off on his thigh. “Woah, now. That ain’t talk for a woman who wants to get her way. John. Get over here.”

“Why.”

“Because I said get over here.” His tone darkened and John rolled his eyes. Not exactly pleased with the choice of tone. If Abigail was going to be rude Arthur would be rude. He nudged her out of the way and pulled John closer. He let him. Then Arthur took the nice opportunity of John’s compliance to pushed him to lay down.

“Arthur.” He said. His brow pulled and expression a bit confused.

“I’ll take you, John. Since I ain’t man enough to take your pretty wife.” And with the fingers he just used to gently finger Abigail he pushed inside John and got him to jolt.

“Ah, Hell. Morgan.” He hushed out, fixed himself to prop on his elbows. “What are you doing-Agh.” He tensed up as he pushed them further, a tight grimace on his face. “Fuck. God- Ah. Please.”

Arthur knew it probably stung a little bit. He immediately crooked his fingers and nudged inside him. John grabbed his cock and jerked himself off to distract himself from the discomfort.

Arthur looked to Abigail. She wasn’t happy.

It was a face that he couldn’t continue to be a monster to. He exhaled a resigned sigh but he didn’t stop slowly massaging his fingers into John. His free hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close to kiss her head then forced her to half embrace her. With John huffing below them.

“It’s my only rule. I can’t take you.”

She frowned but nodded. “Okay.”

“But I can take your husband.”

She nodded again.

“Because that man can't bear a child. Even if I take him like I’m plannin’ for him to.”

She chuckled at that and pulled away. “Mister Morgan. I’d. I'd be okay if-“

“I ain’t your husband.” He pulled his fingers out of John. “I ain’t got that right.”

“Okay.”

“Could you please go get somethin’ for John. He’s squirmin’.” Arthur asked softly.

“I ain’t squirmin’” He rasped underneath him. Arthur didn’t believe him.

“You’re squirmin’, John.” She confirmed as she scooted off the bed.

She was gorgeous. Arthur and John both watched her as she walked to find the lubricant. Some medicinal feller held a variation. She picked it up for them and Arthur still remembers how bright red John got when she offered it.

Thank you, darlin’.” He mumbled and kissed her. Took the tin from her then leaned over John to kiss him next. “You alright, boy?”

“You’re a bastard, Arthur Morgan.” He said it with a frown on his lips.

“I know, I know. And you’re a fuckin’ idiot.” He scooped up some of the substance and pressed it against his hole. He hummed under him this time. A little less of a grimace. His fingers went in a lot easier.

“That better, John?”

“Much.” He breathed out and got comfortable. “You know I’ll be fine- Yer cock’ll be fine. Just. Just put a baby in me, Arthur Morgan.”

Arthur snickered. “Want me to put a baby in you, Marston?”

“Put a damn baby in me, Arthur.” John laughed, his nose scrunched in a mean smile. “I’ll name it after you.”

That got Arthur to chuckle. “Nah, mine’s an awful name. How ‘bout somethin’ fancy. Like William.”

“William?” John asked. “That ain’t fancy- I ain’t-” _As if this child would indeed exist._

“McKinley.” Arthur finished. “We want a successful son, don’t we.”

“Jesus, Morgan, just fuck me.”

“Your husbands goin’ to hell with that mouth, Mrs. Roberts.” And that got her to laugh.

“I know he is. Devil got a special place for him.” She leaned over and held her weight with one hand. The other reaching over to nudge John’s hand away and start jerking him off for him.

Arthur slicked his cock with the same substance. Shifted over. Jerked himself off a couple times and lined himself up against his entrance. Pressed the head of his cock in, watched as John desperately attempted to relax. His body shifting. Growling lowly as his body adjusted to the intrusion. Didn’t feel like no fingers, that was for sure.

Abigail was jealous.

Arthur’s eyes were on her as he pushed himself a little deeper into her husband then pulled out a little. Shallow thrusts. John found it manageable. Just giving soft pants and relaxed himself. Her eyes were on John’s face.

Arthur slowly fucked him deeper. The mans legs spread farther for him, his heels digging into the bed. He gave short little breaths. God, he was so cute. Cute in a manly way somehow. Rugged and dirty but so damn unguarded.

“Give it to him harder.” Abigail ordered. Saw John look to her and half chuckle.

“Didn’t think it was your- Agh.” He didn’t get to finish, Arthur going ahead and grabbing John’s hips tighter. Tilting him as he picked up his pace just a little. Heard his little noises in that raspy voice of his. Mostly growls and ragged sighs.

“Faster.” She ordered.

And he did so. John grabbing at the blankets and struggling. The bed creaked with them. She was still jerking him off. But she was no longer leaned on her hand. Instead she had spread her legs a little and had her fingers stuffed inside herself. Her hips rolling with Arthur’s pace.

“Harder.” She said. A little more breathless.

He had her eyes on Arthur now, their eye contact firm as he fucked John more ruthless. Was making the man give short yells. Making him helplessly groan and she was moaning with him. As if she was being taken by Arthur too. Their gaze on each other steady as he took John raw and hard. She huffed out, the two of them only breaking eye contact to shut their eyes and relish in the pleasure. At some point she had stopped jerking off John and let that man do it himself, instead favoring fucking herself and gripping against the sheets. The bed hated them.

Arthur pulled out of John all at once. John let out a small moan and he gripped the sheet in despair. Completely confused.

“Take your wife, John.” He ordered and John sat up with a tired grimace. He was flushed and bothered. Abigail's attention was still on Arthur.

He went to John and tugged him to sit up. Dragged him closer. They kissed softly. Some small care after that. Petting through his hair, cupping his face and when they met eye contact it was to make sure he was still okay. John was.

Arthur next motioned for Abigail sit on John’s lap and John helped her get comfortable. She was still rubbing at herself. Arthur smiled a little. Clicked his tongue and soothed her.

“You’re alright.”

“I know.” She said with a laugh. They kissed then she gasped. John must’ve penetrated her. A small rhythm already starting. John was not exactly patient. She grimaced and moaned a little in pain.

“Slower, Marston.” Arthur barked to him. John exhaled and obeyed. Of course. They always obeyed to Arthur. “Learn some patience.”

“Sorry.” John said. A rare apology that wasn't laced with sarcasm.

She appreciated it, groaning lowly as it became slowly more comfortable. Arthur got closer to them both, she immediately clung to him.

“Sit up more, John. On your knees. Spread her legs more.” He ordered.

“Okay.” He just said. Doing what he was told. Arthur held her as John started to fuck her again. Slowly. Clearly struggling a little to keep his pace even.

“A little deeper, John.” He said and she moaned as he clearly listened.

“Alright, a little faster.”

She choked on a gasp as the bed started to creek. She huffed and Arthur lifted her a little more to close distance. His hand going down to rub at her clit as John fucked her. She tightened her hold.

“Arthur. Ah.” She groaned and John fucked her a little harder, the bed rocking impatiently. She yelled out and Arthur comforted her while John rocked inside her. Just like that. They couldn’t make any dumb jokes, all three of them concentrated on keeping it together.  
He shifted her in his grasp to hold her a little more tenderly and really rubbed at her clit, consistent and fast. She was shaking under him. Not even making noises anymore, just panting hard and choking on air. Arthur knew she was close. Her arms holding onto Arthur like a lifeline.

“Don’t you dare finish yet, John.” Arthur warned and saw John’s poor winded face. Knew he was close too.

“Tryin’ my best, Arthur. Christ.” He panted out. Fixed how he fucked and she groaned.

He kept so steady on rubbing at her his hand actually began to ache. Not really used to the motion. She was close. So close. Her breath harder. One of her hands pulled from Arthur’s grasp to pull at her own breast, squeezing and massaging it.

“Oh, God. Oh God.” She moaned. She tensed and her legs trying to pull in and squeezed. “Oh God please- Please forgive me- Ah.”

John growled behind her, the rhythm adjusting with the stall of pleasure.

Arthur had learned a woman’s orgasm was hard to figure out how to obtain but once you got it you could get good at it. And once you could get good at it it was incredibly satisfying. To see a woman crumble. And Abigail crumbled beautifully.

John cursed as he fucked her through it.

“Go ahead, John.” He mumbled.

“Shit.” He heard John huff. “Ah.” He was a mess and she was over sensitive and making pathetic noises against Arthur’s skin. Mumbling John’s name. He could only imagine how tight she was around John.

He didn’t last longer after that- Or couldn't, really. He pulled out and saw the man hang his head as he came jerking himself off, coming onto the sheets instead of in her. A smart move.

“Good boy." He said first. "Good _girl._” Arthur purred. He pet through Abigail’s hair as she slumped into his embrace. Still shaking.

Arthur hadn’t gotten off yet. He didn’t mind. Just petting her and comforting her.

"You alright?” He asked Abigail and she nodded. He pushed her to sit up and motioned for her to go lay down. She half listened as she sat back. Her normal bun half undone and any stray hair in her face. She pawed it out of her eyes.

John went over to Arthur, pulling him into an embrace just to kiss at his neck. Arthur laughed and held him back.

“What’chu doin’, Marston.”

John leaned into him. “You’re an idiot, Arthur Morgan.” He pushed Arthur to lay down and that got a grunt out of him. That man’s long hair in his face too. Arthur was the one who reached up and pushed it out of his face for him and tuck it behind his ear.

“S’at so?”

“A real fool.” He heard Abigail say from where she sat. Except she didn’t stay there. Moving to right between his legs and jerked him off nicely. She pushed at his legs to get him comfortable. Arthur sighed.

John caught him in a kiss. Held his face as he leaned over him. It was gentle actually. A lot more than usual. Slowly getting it open mouthed. Arthur ended up wrapping his arms around John and John had to catch his balance.

Abigail has stopped jerking him off to instead take Arthur’s cock into her mouth. Got him to groan into John’s mouth. The man above him taking the opportunity to lick against his tongue.

The attention was amazing. Abigail’s technique was unrivaled and ridiculous as always.  
Felt her tongue give attention to the head of his cock then back down again. The way she jerked off the rest of him off when she couldn’t fit it all in her mouth, her bobbing rhythmical and steady. Just the right amount of teeth.

And with the way John was distracting him with just kissing him over and over. It was intimate and perfect and Arthur tugged at John’s hair to break the kiss and keep it broken. John grunted but didn’t complain as they rested their foreheads against each other. Arthur’s eyes shut as he focused on it all. John’s presence so overwhelming. Abigail’s mouth wonderful.

It was unbearable.

He was close. So close. He could tell Abigail knew that and her pace reflected it. Even going as far as to just press the flat of her tongue to the head of his cock and just jerk him off with a rushed speed. John petted him. Nuzzled his face with his own.

“C’mon Arthur.” He mumbled to him.

Arthur grunted and tightened his hold on John, his hips rutting against her hand and mouth as he came on her tongue. It was as if someone had punched him in the stomach, the settle overwhelming. Knocked air out of his lungs for a second, the pleasure drowning him. Abigail stroked him through his orgasm and stopped all at once before he could even tell her to stop.

John kissed him again. Arthur couldn’t kiss him back yet. The man didn’t mind, kissing the corner of his mouth, kissing his cheek. His jaw.

“Jesus Christ.” Arthur wheezed. His grip on John slacking all at once and he laughed. John laughed with him as he sat up fully.

His mind clouded with lust clearing and he rubbed at his face. “The hell have I gotten myself into.” The bliss still lingering.

Abigail smiled and Arthur watched her wipe the cum off her face and the cum off her tongue. She wasn’t a girl who swallowed.

“We’re a real disgrace against God.” She exhaled and scooted out of bed and walked off any aches. She wasn’t a girl who stayed.

“We was goin’ to hell anyway.” John croaked. He stretched a little.

"Maybe you." Abigail argued.

Arthur sat up finally too. He leaned on his hands and he felt John’s hand conveniently finding itself on his. Arthur looked to him and the man had his gaze off. Like he was somehow bashful of such an action as they sat next to each other. It was ridiculous after what they just did. Immature. Arthur pulled his hand away, mimicking a sort of disgust. John’s attention whipped to him and shifted his balance and take his hand back. Couldn’t when Arthur grabbed his hand and knocked him off balance.

“Jesus-” John rasped out as he sunk into the bed hard. Arthur pinning him. Earned himself a hand in the face, playful and pushing at Arthur’s cheek. “Get off’a me!”

“Oh, make me, Marston.” He grabbed that hand and pinned it back. Grinned mean down at him.

Abigail called out to them. “Cut it out. You’re both grown.”

“I don’t know about that.” He laughed. “Seems like everyone babies this boy enough to contradict it.”

John scrunched his nose. “Says the one makin’ childish jokes all the time.” He quickly jerked his arm from his grasp and smacked Arthur’s face and got Arthur to growl out in annoyance. He pushed the hand away and tried to pin it but John used the shift in weight to knock Arthur off balance. Shoved him off and they laughed as John managed to swing their weight to end up on top. John ending up straddling him. Ending up leaning over him to kiss him. Smiling into it.

They heard Abigail sigh. “You’re both children. And you’re both idiots.”

John sat up a bit to look at her. “You ain’t fun.”

“God knows I ain't. I’ve gotta go check on Jack. Stop bein’ dumb.” Her tone was harsh, but she had a subtle smile on her face. You could see it in the mirror as she fixed her hair and got herself properly dressed.

After a moment or two, Arthur took advantage of John’s distraction and smacked him and shoved him off.

“Hey!” He yelled out and the bed complained at the flop.

“You asked for it.” He stretched as he got up and out of the bed. “You know you’ll never win a fight against me. Never have, never will.” It was smug. And it was true.

“That ain’t true.” John sat up. The two of them slowly collecting their clothes.

Abigail groaned. “Just knock it off already. I swear, it’s as if I’ve got three boys.”

“We’re done! Go check on Jack.” His tone impatient. Arthur didn’t reply. Fixed his boot on his foot.  
And when Abigail left the two of them got dressed in silence. Taking their time. “It’d be nice if I had people putting clothes back on me.” He mumbled to himself as he fixed his buttons.

“What was that?” John called over to him, adjusting his suspenders.

Arthur stood up from the bed completely and willed himself to get going. “Nothin’, Marston. Nothin'."

More silence befell them though it was comfortable. Arthur tried leaving first. 

Marston stopped him. "When do you think we'll get to do this again?" He asked. There wasn't an exact tone to it. Not bummed, not pathetic. Perhaps a genuine inquiry. 

"When you get a nanny, John." And he shoved John hard enough to make him stumble and Arthur hightailed it out of the room. 

"For Jack or for you!?" John yelled after him.

"For William McKinley!" Arthur yelled back to him as he made his way back down the stairs.

Could hear John try to hold back laughter and a small "You're a bastard, Arthur Morgan."

Arthur could only laugh to himself. He must ask himself this again: How did he get into this mess? 

But to be truly honest, it was one of the best messes he could fall in. Despite the complications of not knowing what the hell was normal or not. And it was confusing, sure. But good. Genuine. A bit sticky. Sometimes annoying.

Yet overall worth it. For as long as John and Abigail would have him, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> where does this take place you might ask? thats it. you just might ask it. anyway thanks for reading this smut i came up with at 6 am


End file.
